Ceebu J
Description Rice and Fish. In Senegal, this dish is often made with broken rice. Short-grained rice can be used, and it can be broken by soaking it in water, draining it, then mashing it with your hands or a blunt object like the end of a bottle. Ingredients * 1 piece of dried, salted, or smoked, such as cod or herring, (stockfish is often used); the piece should be about half the size of your hand * 2 to 3 pounds of fish: whole, fillets, or steaks; cleaned (seabass, hake, haddock, sea bream, halibut, or any similar firm-fleshed ) * tomato paste * 3 or 4 tomatoes (peeled if desired), whole * 1 or more of the following root vegetables and tubers: ** carrots, chopped ** sweet cassava (also called manioc, yuca, or yucca) tuber; or potatoes, chopped ** yams (sweet potatoes are not the same, but may be substituted), chopped * hot chile pepper, such as habanero or serrano chile, whole, but pricked with a fork * one or more of the following leaf and fruit vegetables: ** cabbage, chopped ** 1 or 2 sweet peppers (or bell peppers) (green, yellow, or red); left whole ** 1 squash (any kind will do) or zucchini, cleaned and chopped ** eggplant (aubergine, or guinea squash), peeled and chopped ** okra, whole, but with ends removed * several cups of rice Stuffing mixture ("roof" or "roff") * 1 or 2 sweet peppers (or bell peppers) (green, yellow, or red); chopped * 1 onion or two leeks or several scallions, chopped * garlic, minced (optional) * a small bunch of parsley or a bay leaf (or some similar fresh herb) * salt * hot chile pepper, cleaned and chopped (optional) * 1 cup peanut oil, or for an authentic red color: red palm oil * 2 onions, chopped Directions # Prepare the roof (or roff) by combining the stuffing mixture ingredients and grinding them into a paste, adding a little oil or water if needed. Many cooks include what seems to be an essential in Africa: a maggi cube. Cut deep slits into the fish (but not all the way through) and stuff them with the roof mixture. # Heat the oil in a large pot. Fry the onions and dried/salted/smoked fish for a few minutes. Then fry the fresh fish for a few minutes on each side. Remove the fish and set aside. # Stir the tomato paste and a cup of water into the oil in the pot. Add the root vegetables and tubers and the hot chile pepper. Add water to partially cover them. Bring to a boil, reduce heat and simmer for 30 minutes or more. # Add the leaf and fruit vegetables, place the fried fish on top of them, and continue to simmer for an additional twenty minutes or until the vegetables are tender. # The fish and all the vegetables and set them aside, keeping them warm. Remove a cup or two of the vegetable broth and set it aside. Add the rice to the vegetable broth. Add water or remove liquid as necessary to obtain two parts liquid to one part rice. Bring to a boil, cover, and simmer on very low heat until the rice is cooked—about twenty minutes. It should stick a little to the bottom of the pot. # Find the hot chile among the vegetables. Combine it to the reserved vegetable broth in a small saucepan and bring to a slow boil. Remove and discard the pepper and put the sauce into a dish or gravy boat. # When the rice is done turn the pot over onto a large serving platter. Scrape the crust (the xooñ) from the bottom of the pot over the rice. Arrange the fish and vegetables over and around the rice. Garnish with parsley and sliced limes (to squeeze over fish) as desired. # Serve Jus de Bissap with your meal, and green tea with mint afterwards. Category:Senegalese Meat Dishes Category:Serrano pepper Recipes Category:Habanero chile Recipes Category:Cod Recipes Category:Haddock Recipes Category:Halibut Recipes Category:Bream Recipes Category:Vegetable stock and broth Recipes Category:Sweet potato Recipes Category:Peanut oil Recipes Category:Palm oil Recipes Category:Zucchini Recipes Category:Eggplant Recipes Category:Potato Recipes Category:Herring Recipes Category:Cabbage Recipes Category:Cassava Recipes Category:Lime Recipes Category:Leek Recipes Category:Rice Recipes Category:Hake Recipes Category:Okra Recipes Category:Yam Recipes Category:Recipes that need photos Category:Tomato paste Recipes